To The Equator!
by colourless
Summary: The bladebreakers go to South East Asia! Please read? Don't reject me...this is my first fanfic on beyblade...
1. Chapter 1

To The Equator!  
  
My Characters:  
  
Jeni  
  
-Born in Singapore  
  
-Perfect in everything except controlling her temper  
  
-Cute even when angry  
  
-Usually daydreaming or training in anything just for fun  
  
Jeni is a confident, independent and brave girl. She knows exactly when to be serious and when to be playful. Overall, she's a cute 14-year-old who can kick ass if she wants to.  
  
Beverly  
  
-Born in Singapore  
  
-Kind, sweet  
  
-Character considered PERFECT  
  
-Best friend of Jeni  
  
-Usually commenting  
  
Beverly is a sweet 14-year-old girl who has auburn hair, fair skin and brown eyes. However, when she's beyblading, she becomes ruthless and very concentrated in the game.  
  
~*~  
  
And the story begins.  
  
The bladebreakers had just won the competition in Malaysia and were on their way to compete in the competitions in Singapore. Did I hear you ask where the hell is that? Well, Singapore is an independent country just below Malaysia. Malaysia is somewhere in South East Asia. Although Singapore is near Malaysia, it is a country with people of all different races, and not all the people speak Malay. In fact, Singaporeans speak English, Mandarin, Malay, Tamil or other languages. But most Singaporeans speak both English and Mandarin.  
  
Anyway, back to the bladebreakers. They had already reached Singapore since they could just cross over to Singapore by the causeway. They checked in, in the Raffles Hotel and soon, were walking in the bustling city.  
  
"This should be Orchard Road, right guys?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yea...it says so here in the map." Max replied, holding out the map.  
  
"Well, if this is Orchard Road, where's the place that kids beyblade?" Ray asked, confused.  
  
"According to this, it's at the Youth Park. It shouldn't be too far." Max replied.  
  
"I hope we get there soon...I'm tired from all the walking. And the sun is so hot!" Kenny said, wiping the beads of sweat away. Kai, just tagging along, didn't seem to care as they continued to walk.  
  
"I bet the temperature's 40 degrees Celsius!" Tyson remarked.  
  
"Actually, it's only 30 degrees Celsius." A voice from Kenny's laptop said.  
  
"Dizzy, whether it's 30 or 40 degrees Celsius, it's still hot!" Kenny pointed out.  
  
"Of course it's hot. We're in a country that very near the Equator." Ray said.  
  
"Right..."Tyson hunched his shoulders as he dragged his feet along. He continued to drag his feet, looking down at the ground, when suddenly...  
  
"Hey!" cried Tyson, as he knocked into someone. He falls down on his back.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" The person says in an irritated voice.  
  
"Hey! You were the one who knocked into me!" Tyson retorted as he stood up.  
  
"I wouldn't have knocked into you if you watched where you were going!" the person, who was a female teenager, replied.  
  
Tyson gritted his teeth as the teenager walked away after glaring at him. "Why she..."  
  
"Tyson cool it. You really gotta look ahead of you instead of looking down at the ground, or you will knock into someone." Max says.  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~  
  
"Excuse me, is this the Youth Park?" Ray asks a teenager who was holding a beyblade.  
  
"Duh." The teenager replies and walks away.  
  
"So this is the Youth Park?" Kai finally speaks, pointing at the crowd of people beyblading.  
  
"Yea, I guess..."Ray replies.  
  
"How pathetic." Kai say as he finds a wall, and leans against it, arms crossed.  
  
"Hey, it's not that bad, you know." Tyson says as he watches the children as well as teenagers having fun beyblading.  
  
"At least they're having fun." Max says.  
  
"Yea. What would beyblading be without fun?" Tyson says.  
  
"Chief, what are you doing with your laptop now?" Rays asks.  
  
"Well, I'm searching for the best beyblader in Singapore."  
  
"Who is it?" asks Tyson, suddenly interested.  
  
"Yea, who is it?" Max joins in.  
  
"Just a few more seconds...there! It's a 16 year old girl..."Kenny says.  
  
"What about her?" Tyson questioned as he and Max leaned over to see what was on Kenny's laptop.  
  
"Well...She's won all the competitions held in Singapore for five years consecutively!" Kenny replied, "Er...that's about it."  
  
"What? Nothing about her bitbeast of attacks?" Tyson asked, a little dismayed. "None...at least none here." Kenny said.  
  
"That's how pathetic the players here are." Kai says, still leaning against the wall that was splattered with sprayed paint. "They probably don't even have a bitbeast. Being here is just a waste of time!"  
  
"No bitbeasts, huh?" A female voice asked.  
  
"...Who are you?" Kai questioned, a little taken aback by the sudden interruption.  
  
"Yea..."Tyson trailed off, just as surprised.  
  
"I'm Beverly. And you guys are?" The girl replied.  
  
"We're the Bladebreakers!" Tyson replied proudly.  
  
"Well, Bladebreakers, Jeni's statistics are not there 'cause if our opponents already know our attacks, there wouldn't be any fun in having a battle."  
  
Silence followed before Tyson finally asked, "Who's Jeni?"  
  
Beverly sighed with exasperation and was about to reply when Kenny said, "It's the girl who is the best blader here! See?" Kenny said as he showed Tyson the screen of his laptop.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"She's also my bestfriend!" Beverly said, smiling.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
There was silence again.  
  
"Hmm...There she is!" Beverly suddenly said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Who?" Max asked.  
  
"Jeni, duh." Beverly said before waving at a girl who looked familiar.  
  
"Hey Bev!" the girl said as she approached them.  
  
"Hey Jeni."  
  
Jeni looked at the crowd next to her bestfriend and to her disgust, the guy she knocked into was there. She immediately glared at him as he exclaimed, "You again!"  
  
"Yea, me again. Singapore's such a small world huh?" She replied sardonically.  
  
"You bet..." Tyson said grudgingly to himself.  
  
A smirk grew on her face as Jeni asked Beverly, "What are you doing with this bunch of dolts?"  
  
"Huh...you know them? Well, they were saying how pathetic bladers here were just because your statistics weren't in there." Beverly said, pointing to Kenny's laptop.  
  
"I see..."the smirk on Jeni's face grew as she eyed the group of five.  
  
"We're not dolts!" Tyson retorted.  
  
"Yea, just because we had misunderstanding doesn't mean we're dumb or whatever." Ray, who had been watching the whole situation quietly, said.  
  
"Yea whatever." Jeni said before leaving the Youth Park with Beverly by her side.  
  
"Why she..."Tyson gritted his teeth in anger.  
  
"Calm down...she doesn't even know us." Max tried to calm Tyson down again.  
  
"Precisely! Besides, she's the one who knocked into me!" Tyson exclaimed. Just then, a rumbling sound was heard.  
  
"You're hungry?" Ray asked, his eyebrow cocked.  
  
"Yea...I'm a growing boy, ya' know." Tyson replied, with his hand behind his head as he laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, I know a Chinese restaurant that belongs to my uncle somewhere near here. Maybe we could come back here later and eat first." Ray said, a smile on his face.  
  
"Great! Let's go have lunch!"  
  
The rest of them, except Kai, laughed at him as they walked to the restaurant.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok...if this fanfiction doesn't make sense to you, I don't really blame you...just review k? My information may be inaccurate.so it's kinda like real life mixed with my own imagination. Anyway, I've warned you, so don't come suing me just because there aren't any beyblade competitions in Malaysia or Singapore. Btw, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'M WRITING A FANFICTION ON BEYBLADE!!! So don't be mean... 


	2. Chapter 2

To The Equator!  
  
Chapter TWO  
  
"Argh.........are we there yet?" Tyson asked, his stomach growling.  
  
"No.........I think we're lost." Ray replied, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Lost?!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Yea.........I can't find the restaurant." Ray said.  
  
"NOOOO! WE'RE ALL GONNA STARVE!"  
  
"I'm sure it won't be that bad Tyson. Maybe we could eat somewhere else." Max suggested.  
  
"Right." Tyson replied.  
  
They had been walking for an hour, looking for Ray's uncle's restaurant and it was now 2 p.m. in the afternoon. Not to mention, they were all very hungry.  
  
"Mmmm.........Mc Donald's!!!" Tyson said suddenly. Before any of the bladebreakers had the time to comprehend what he had just said, Tyson rushed towards a building next to the one they were walking along.  
  
"What are you talking about Tyson?" Kenny asked as the bladebreakers ran after Tyson.  
  
"Mc Donalds!!!" Tyson said, pointing excitedly at an outdoor/indoor restaurant he was standing in front of.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, this will just have to do." Ray said.  
  
"Yea." Max agreed.  
  
"They've got ice-cream!" Tyson, who had went inside the indoor part of the restaurant already shouted out to his teammates.  
  
"Great!" Max said enthusiastically, before rushing in too.  
  
Kenny and Ray looked at each other before Ray shrugged and followed the other two boys.  
  
Kenny stared ahead in protest, "But.........but it's unhealthy! You guys need to train for the upcoming competition! And this includes your diet too!"  
  
"I'm hungry." Ray stated before he entered the air-conditioned restaurant, followed by the silent Kai.  
  
"Oh. Why do I even bother?" Kenny sighed in exasperation and followed them.

"YOU AGAIN!" Tyson shouted, clenching his fists.  
  
"Cool it!" Max said as he grabbed Tyson by the hands, preventing him from hurting anyone.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"What's going on?" Ray, who had just entered the restaurant, asked.  
  
"Your friend has a temper." A female voice replied, a little sarcastic.  
  
"Oh." Ray heard himself saying as he stared at the familiar figure that they had just met not too long ago.  
  
"Why are you stalking us?!" Tyson asked angrily, having been let go by Max.  
  
"Stalking you?! Who would want to stalk you? Hello? We were here first." Jeni said sardonically.  
  
"Then why are you two always.........there!" Tyson asked, too angry to find the right words to express himself.  
  
"Because the two of you are destined!" Beverly interrupted their argument, laughing.  
  
Jeni and Tyson turned their heads towards her and glared.  
  
"Hey, I was joking."  
  
Jeni snorted before sipping on her coke.  
  
"Tyson. Here's our lunch." Ray appeared out of nowhere carrying a tray with burgers, fries and drinks on it.  
  
"FOOD!" Tyson said before he started to gorge himself on a beef burger.  
  
Smiling satisfyingly, Ray started to eat his own fish burger while Kenny, Max and Kai joined in as well.  
  
"I know! We'll settle the argument with a beybattle!" Tyson said, turning around.  
  
However, Jeni and Beverly were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where are they?" Tyson asked.  
  
"They left a few minutes ago." Kai said in his cold voice.  
  
"What? They left? Grrr.........the next time we meet, I will challenge her! Then I shall beat her in the battle!" Tyson swore to himself.  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't be so over-confident! She is after all the best beyblader in Singapore!"  
  
"So what? I'm the world champion!"  
  
After sighing in exasperation again, Kenny said, "Tyson........."  
  
"You worry too much Kenny." Tyson said.  
  
"Hey, Tyson, you don't have to challenge her. She'll be in the competitions." Max said.  
  
"You're right.........but she doesn't have a team, does she?"  
  
"I guess not.........so far only Beverly was with her."  
  
"Humph.........well, I'll still challenge her, whether she has a team or not." With that, Tyson started to stuff the fries into his mouth.Author's notes: pathetic...I won't continue this fic..sorry 


End file.
